Family's Dream
by ZaKhazanahKaizzz
Summary: kisah dua orang yang terikat pernikahan yang bukan berasal dari cinta, tapi juga tidak saling membenci, mereka hanya tidak saling mengenal.../Wu Yifan (Kris)/ Zhang Yixing (Lay)


Author : ZaKhazaKaizzz

Title : Family's dream

Cast : Kris dan Lay

Support Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Minho, Sulli

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Lay dan Kibum, bahasa tidak beraturan, banyak typo.

Desclimer : All Casts are belong them self and God, but this fiction is mine, so please don't copast and don't plagiating.

DLDR !

RnR Juseyo ^^

ooOoo ZaKhazaKaizzz ooOoo

Family's Dream

Sebuah gereja yang terletak di pusat perkotaan, baru saja diramaikan dengan sebuah pernikahan dua insan yang tak saling mencintai.

Pernikahan yang sangat megah digelar tersebut, baru saja usai beberapa jam yang lalu, menyisakan sebagaian besar orang yang mengurusi acara tersebut sehingga tampak terlihat begitu mengesankan.

"sebaiknya mandi dulu, baru tidur" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar Wu dari pernikahannya dengan seorang anak berdarah China-Kanada.

"hm" sahutnya yang mengesankan keacuhannya terhadap ucapan sang istri.

Wanita yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing atau yang akrab dipanggil Lay membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk ke kamarnya.

Meskipun keduanya telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, namun tidak ada niat diantara keduanya untuk berbagi kamar bahkan ranjang. Sehingga seperti inilah jadinya, mereka memiliki kamar masing-masing.

.

Perkenalkan dunia!, sepasang pria-wanita baru saja mengikat sebuah janji suci di depan Tuhan dan juga banyak orang untuk saling memiliki dan saling berbagi. Mereka adalah pasangan Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing atau Kris dan Lay.

Kris, si pewaris utama perusahaan Wu yang beberapa tahun belakangan telah membuka cabangnya di Korea. Kris merupakan sosok pekerja keras yang tidak kenal waktu, ia sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaannya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya yang di korea, ia juga mengelola perusahaan tersebut hingga sesukses sekarang. Beberapa bulan setelah lulus sebagai sarjana tingkat dua bidang bisnis lokal dan internasional di sebuah universitas ternama di luar negeri, pria yang sangat fasih berbahasa 4 bahasa tersebut memulai karier hidupnya menjadi seorang manager hingga sekarang menjadi seorang direktur di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Ia terlalu bekerja keras, hingga tidak mengenal 'seperti apa wanita'.

Lay, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mewarisi kecantikan alami dari sang ibu. Selalu hidup dengan kesederhanaannya, ia tidak pernah ingin merepotkan siapappun. Sifat lembut dari sang ibu juga menurun padanya, membuatnya dengan mudah disenangi oleh orang lain. Ia juga termasuk pekerja keras, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan hal-hal ringan. Semenjak tahu akan kondisinya yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk terlalu lelah, membuatnya lebih berhati-hati dalam melakukan suatu pekerjaan. Selain itu orang tuanya juga selalu mengawasi kemana ia pergi dan apa yang ia kerjakan. Hingga ia memilih untuk masuk sebagai karyawan sebuah perusahaan yang fokus dalam dunia tulis-menulis.

Mereka berdua disatukan oleh ibu Kris. Suatu saat, Lay menolong ibu Kris dari sebuah kecelakaan besar di kereta yang sama-sama mereka berdua tumpangi. Saat itu, ibu Kris yang ingin sekali berjalan-jalan tanpa menggunakan mobil pribadinya, menaiki sebuah kereta bawah tanah untuk pergi ke butik langganannya dan kembali lagi ke rumahnya.

Sebuah momen yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, ada salah kontraksi antara kabel-kable listrik di mesin kereta tersebut, hingga sang masinis tidak dapat mengendalikannya dan berakhir dengan kereta yang keluar jalur kemudian terguling. Beberapa percikan api yang menimbulkan kebakaran hebat pada bagian kepala kereta tersebut tidak bisa dihindari. Keadaan pada bagian badan dan kepala belakang kereta tidak terlalu parah, sehingga korban meninggalpun tidak terlalu banyak.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan kondisi kepala kereta yang di depan. Hampir seluruhnya meninggal, termasuk dua masinis. Karena terjebak oleh besi-besi hingga banyak yang terbakar ditempat, atau mungkin juga karena tidak kuat dengan asap yang terus mengepul seiring dengan api yang semakin membesar. Ibu Kris saat itu terjebak dengan beberapa besi yang menghalanginya keluar dari pintu kereta, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk keluar lewat jendela.

Mereka dan beberapa orang lainnya selamat. Sejak saat itu, ibu Kris selalu mencari tahu kehidupan Lay dan perlahan mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan sang penyelamat dan juga keluarganya.

Sebenarnya ini memang konyol dan terbilang aneh, menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintai apalagi hanya karena menyelamatkan nyawa salah satu orang tuanya. Tapi Kris menerima pernikahan ini bukan berfikir jauh mengenai permintaan aneh dari sang ibu. Ia menerimanya karena ia juga membutuhkannya.

Usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala 3 dengan posisinya sebagai direktur utama membuatnya mengabaikan segala sesuatu diluar pekerjaan. Seperti makan, pakaian, dan mungkin juga asupan biologisnya. Ia perlu seseorang untuk mendampinginya, sementara dirinya tidak memiliki waktu lebih untuk sekedar mengenal wanita-wanita yang banyak mengincarnya.

Lay juga tidak bisa menolak lebih ketika kedua orang tuanya terlihat berharap dirinya menerima perjodohan ini. Orang tuanya ingin melihat anak semata wayangnya tersebut cepat memiliki keluarga dan mereka juga ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu.

Setelah keputusan sudah di tetapkan, akhirnya mereka mulai menentukan dan mengurusi semua resepsi pernikahan tersebut. Dan dikarenakan oleh pernikahan ini, Lay mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan.

Ibunya mengajarinya tentang makna 'keluarga'. Ia ingin benar-benar menerapkan semua pengajaran ibunya terhadap keluarga yang akan ia bina bersama Kris. Karenanya, ia ingin lebih fokus mengurus suaminya, Kris.

"jogi (permisi)…" Kris yang baru saja masuk rumah dan melewati ruang makan dikejutkan dengan suara Lay. Ia menatap Lay menanyakan ada apa.

"bagaimana kalau, kita makan bersama?" tanya sekaligus ajak Lay pada Kris yang masih berdiam diri di tempat dengan tas yang ia tenteng.

"kemarin, aku melihatmu makan sendirian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu pulang dan makan bersama" ucap Lay lagi yang mengerti arti tatapan Kris.

"aku mandi dulu sebentar" pria tersebut kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"ne, aku juga akan memanaskan kembali sayurnya"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam pernikahan mereka selama beberapa hari ini, pasangan Lay dan Kris baru pertama kalinya makan malam berdua. Sebelumnya mereka memang pernah makan dalam satu meja yang sama, yaitu pada pagi hari saat Kris akan berangkat ke kantor, itu pun hanya beberapa menit sampai Kris benar-benar meninggalkan meja makan dan segera berangkat ke kantor.

"boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"ne? katakan saja!"

"um, bisa kau buatkan sup kanada? Aku sudah lama sekali ingin memakannya tapi belum menemukan restoran yang menjualnya"

"akan ku usahakan"

Lay tersenyum kecil, perlahan ia mulai memahami kesukaan dari suaminya ini. Meskipun ia menjalani ini tanpa cinta, tapi setidaknya ia harus benar-benar memaknai dan memahami sebuah ikatan ini yang hanya akan ia lalui satu kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan bagi seorang bos seperti Kris. Hari libur seperti inilah yang selalu ia nanti selama satu minggu bekerja keras sampai lembur, semuanya terasa cukup untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Setelah dirasa cukup puas dengan tidurnya hingga sore ini, Kris yang mengecek barang-barang kamar mandinya yang ternyata hampir habis itu pun berniat untuk membelinya di mini market tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Lay" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar sang istri.

Beberapa kali ia melakukan hal tersebut yang tidak ada sahutan dari pemilik kamar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar wanita yang ia panggil 'Lay' sedari tadi.

"Lay?" Kris sedikit ragu untuk memanggilnya, karena ia mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ya? aku di kamar mandi, Kris" sahut seseorang dari dalam sana. Benar, Lay memang sedang mandi.

"aku ingin ke mini market dulu sebentar, dan aku tidak mengunci pintu, aku titip rumah!"

"ah ne, pergilah. Aku juga sebentar lagi selesai" mendengarnya, Kris segera berbalik.

"Kris? Kau masih di sana?" teriak Lay lagi

"ne"

"boleh aku titip sesuatu?"

"mwonde?"

Tak lama kemudian Kris dikejutkan dengan sebuah kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya.

"belikan aku… 'pembalut', ya?" bisik Lay pelan. Baiklah, ini cukup membuat pipi keduanya merona. Kris memang tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita, tapi ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa itu pembalut.

"um" ia kembali berbalik masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kris?" pria tersebut menoleh ke arah Lay.

"jangan lama-lama, ya! aku harus memakainya sekarang juga" suaranya kembali memelan.

"um" baru satu langkah berjalan, Lay kembali memanggilnya dan membuatnya menoleh tanpa suara.

"maaf karena harus merepotkanmu" ucapnya gugup.

"tidak apa-apa" ia kembali berjalan.

"Kris?"

"iya Lay? Ada apa?" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit berat karena sudah mulai kesal.

"hati-hati"

BLAM

Lay mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Dadanya naik turun karena harus menahan malu dari tadi di depan Kris.

'ya Tuhan… pria itu benar-benar membuat jantungku hampir copot' batinnya.

Sementara itu Kris hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Lay yang terlihat manis di matanya. Ia kembali berjalan, namun matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang terletak di atas meja dekat kasur.

"isangjeog-in… nampyeon? (the ideal husband)?" merasa tertarik dengan buku tersebut, Kris mengambilnya dan berniat untuk membacanya, terlebih lagi saat melihat bahwa penulisnya adalah 'Zhang Yixing', istrinya sendiri. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui suami idaman dalam pandangan Lay itu yang seperti apa.

.

Setiap saat Kris menjadi semakin penasaran dengan isi buku yang ia 'pinjam' dari Lay tersebut secara diam-diam. Ia sering meluangkan waktunya setiap hari untuk membaca beberapa lembar dari buku tersebut. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti dan bermaksud untuk menerapkannya. Mengingat, ia memang saat ini adalah seorang suami bagi Lay.

Kris mulai mempraktekkannya dari ia yang tidak lagi menjawab seadanya atas pertanyaan Lay, mencoba untuk memahami alur pembicaraan Lay jika ia mengajaknya mengobrol, dan menerima ajakan juga saran dari Lay.

Hingga ia merasa bahwa kategori 'suami idaman' yang ada dalam buku yang Lay tulis itu, ia dapat memenuhinya dengan baik. Sejauh dari yang ia baca dari buku tersebut, ia menangkap bahwa 'kepercayaan dan kerja keras' yang membangun semuanya, termasuk keharmonisan hubungan seorang suami dengan sang istri.

"Lay? Kau melihat kunci mobilku, tidak?" tanya Kris pada Lay yang sedang menikmati acara memasak di televisi.

"tidak, mau ku bantu mencarinya?"

"ne. tolong ya! aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Ada rapat pagi ini"

Mereka berdua mulai mencari kunci mobil yang Kris cari-cari sejak tadi. Mulai dari ruangan depan, kamar Kris, toilet, dapur, hingga kamar Lay (Kris bilang, siapa tahu tertinggal di sana).

"ah, di sini" teriak Lay setelah hampir dua menit mereka mencari.

"ini. Ada di dekat vas bunga" Lay pun menyerahkan kunci mobil tersebut pada Kris.

"gomawo" pria tersebut segera mencari tas kerjanya di atas sofa. Tapi sebelum Kris beranjak dari dekat sofa, Lay sudah menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan pria tersebut.

"kerah jas dan kemejamu berantakan" ucapnya, kemudian merapihkan kerah bagian belakang yang sedikit tidak melipat dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba saja keduanya merasa ada sensasi aneh saat mereka berdua berada dalam posisi sedekat ini. Kris diam membeku dan itu membuat Lay menjadi agak gugup untuk melanjutkan merapihkan pakaian Kris.

"m-maaf. Kau akan ada rapat, kan? Kau harus terlihat rapih" ucapnya kemudian menunduk malu. Ini benar-benar seperti suasana pasangan suami istri yang pernah ia tulis.

"gomawo. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Lay"

Mereka berdua akhirnya terpisah dari pautan tubuh yang berhadapan. Lay tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras di sofa dengan hembusan nafasnya yang berat, ia merasa benar-benar malu pada Kris. Di luar sana Kris menyandarkan sebentar tubuhnya pada dinding luar rumah, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

'apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?' batinnya. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya yang terusa saja berdetak.

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Lay setiap malam sabtu, ia akan berada di depan televisi meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kris yang baru saja dari dapur untuk mengambil air putih, melewati ruangan di mana Lay masih terjaga dan matanya masih menatap serius ke arah televisi meskipun kedua kelopaknya sesekali turun karena mengantuk.

"eo? Kris?"

"a-aku tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Mau ku temani?"

"tentu. Jika kau tidak keberatan"

Kris mengambil posisi duduk di samping Lay yang kembali menonton drama di televisi.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlangsung, drama yang sedari tadi diputarpun habis dan berganti menjadi acara tengah malam.

"Lay, sudah habis" Kris menoleh dan mendapati Lay yang sudah tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi bersandar.

"Lay… bangunlah, ayo pindah! Nanti tubuhmu akan sakit kalau kau tidur di sini" beberapa kali Kris mencoba untuk memanggil Lay dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tertidur Lay.

"Lay" namun tetap tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuh Lay yang menandakan ia mendengar panggilan dari Kris.

"aku akan menggendongmu" Kris mencoba untuk meminta izin pada Lay yang ttertidur, ia yang merasa sudah mengantuk juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Lay menuju kamarnya.

Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap di leher Lay dan juga kedua kaki Lay, bersiap untuk membawa tubuh ringan itu menuju kamarnya.

Selesai membaringkan sang istri di atas ranjang yang empuk, Kris menyelimuti tubuh tersebut hingga sebatas bawah leher. Tatapan pria tersebut tidak lepas dari wajah Lay dari tadi.

"kau ternyata sangat cantik" gumam Kris tanpa sadar. Matanya terus menyusuri yang ada di wajah Lay.

'hanya mengecup, mungkin tidak apa-apa. Aku kan suaminya' ucap batinnya ketika matanya mulai terpikat pada salah satu benda di wajah Lay yang menarik baginya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay hingga sepasang bibir kenyalnya menempel di bibir Lay. Hanya mengecup.

Setelahnya ia pergi ke kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hampir sama seperti maling yang takut tertangkap massa.

.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, dimana Kris dengan sembunyi-sembunyi berani mencuri ciuman sang putri tidur, pria tersebut jadi sering melakukannya setiap malam setelah memastikan bahwa Lay benar-benar sudah tertidur.

Awalnya memang hanya mengecup, hal tersebut lah yang terjadi selama beberapa kali ia melakukannya. Tapi, semakin lama ia semakin tertarik untuk 'mencicipi' benda tersebut lebih jauh lagi.

Terkadang hanya beberapa kali lumatan pada bibir Lay yang terkantup, tapi tidak jarang juga lidahnya turut bermain untuk merasakan lebih lagi rasa manisnya bibir istrinya tersebut. Bahkan ia juga sering mencium Lay sampai Lay mulai mengeliat karena ada yang mengusik bibirnya.

Seperti malam ini. Kris yang awalnya menonton televisi dengan Lay, beberapa jam yang lalu, sang istri sudah memasuki kamarnya lebih dulu karena ia sudah mengantuk.

Kini sudah hampir dua jam Kris menonton televisi tanpa Lay, itu tandanya Lay sudah tertidur sejak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur juga, namun sebelumnya, ia ingin melakukan rutinitasnya dulu.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak lupa mematikan televisi. Kemudian memasuki kamar Lay, dan bibirnya tersenyum senang saat melihat Lay sudah terpejam dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Saat Kris mendekat, ia melihat wajah Lay yang sedikit terlihat ketakutan. Bahkan kini kepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Lay, Lay! Bangunlah Lay! Kau kenapa?" Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lay agar gadis tersebut terbangun.

"mimpi buruk?" tanya Kris saat melihat Lay sudah terbangun dan terlihat begitu gelisah. Wanita tersebut mengangguk lucu.

"ada hantu yang memasuki mimpiku" adunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena ia memimpikan hantu menyebalkan. Kris sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar Lay yang seperti anak kecil tersebut.

"ini! Minumlah dulu" ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih di meja samping ranjang.

"maaf mengganggumu" ucap Lay. Sebenarnya ia juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kris berada di kamarnya malam-malam seperti ini. 'mungkin Kris ingin mecari sesuatu' pikirnya.

"tidurlah lagi!"

"tapi…" Lay menatap ragu ke arah Kris.

Tapi Kris sudah membawa tubuh Lay agar berbaring, dan ia mulai menyelimuti Lay lagi.

Lay akhirnya mengalah, ia menidurkan tubuhnya miring kekanan dengan memeluk bantal guling bermotif unicorn tersebut dengan sedikit erat dan memejamkan matanya jauh lebih erat. Jujur saja, ia masih terbayang hantu-hantu yang baru saja memasuki mimpinya.

Sepasang telinganya mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Dan itu berarti Kris telah keluar kamarnya.

"hhhh…" Lay hanya mendesah berat. Bagaimana ia melewati malam ini jika masih terbayang akan hantu-hantu yang menyeramkan?

Belum selesai dengan fikirannya yang memikirkan hal tersebut, ia mulai ditakutkan dengan ranjang belakangnya yang bergerak-gerak seperti ada yang menaikinya.

Oh baiklah, wanita tersebut saat ini merasa benar-benar ketakutan. Semakin dicengkramnya bantal guling tersebut dengan erat saat merasakan berat pada bagian sisi sebelah ia tidur.

"aku tahu, sulit bagi seseorang untuk tertidur lagi setelah mimpi buruk. Karena itu aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini"

Suara berat itu lagi. Entah bagaimana Lay harus mengungkapkan rasanya saat ini. Rasanya ia sangat senang bisa berada di satu kasur yang sama dengan Kris. Tapi hal ini justru membuatnya semakin sulit tertidur.

"kau sudah tidur?" Lay hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar Kris bertanya demikian. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Matanya masih ia pejamkan. Saat ini ia sudah tidak lagi merasa takut karena ada Kris yang dengan suka rela akan menemaninya hingga kembali tertidur.

Lay yang tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya dari tadi, merasakan bahwa bibirnya seperti ada yang menyentuh.

Setelah menyadari bahwa benda yang menempel pada bibirnya tersebut bergerak hampir memakan bibirnya, ia merasakan juga ada sebuah lumatan di dalamnya.

'oh tidak. Apakah Kris yang…'

Untuk memastikan bahwa ini memang ciuman dan untuk memastikan juga bahwa Kris lah sang pelakunya, Lay mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Dan benar, ia menemukan Kris dengan mata tertutup yang sedang menikmati bibirnya. Bukannya menolak ataupun bahkan mendorong pria yang dengan beraninya menciumnya secara diam-diam, Lay justru turut larut dalam ciuman tersebut.

Kris yang masih asik melumat bibir Lay, dikagetkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkari lehernya. Dan tubuh yang sejak tadi tertidur memiring ke kanan, kini sudah berbaring terlentang.

"Lay?" Kris melepas pagutannya tersbeut yang menghasilkan benang saliva dari mulutnya dan mulut Lay yang berpisah.

"a-aku…" Kris tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, karena ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Lay.

"ayo tidur!" ajak Lay yang seolah melupakan kejadian beberapa detik a=yang lalu bersama Kris. Padahal sebenarnya, hal tersebut semata-mata untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya di depan Kris karena diam-diam ia juga menikmati ciuman yang Kris berikan.

"ne" Kris menarik kembali selimut yang sempat berantakkan, kemudian mengelimuti tubunya dan juga Lay.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah pernikahan dua orang tersebut, baru malam ini mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama.

.

Matahari sudah mulai membagi sinarnya sejak satu jam yang lalu, kini sinar tersebut sudah semakin terang hingga menembus dinding-dinding persembunyian bagi makhluk yang masih betah dengan perlengkapan tidurnya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang merasa terganggu tidurnya, mulai meraba bagian sebela tempat tidurnya, mencari sosok yang tidur bersamanya semalam.

"kemana dia?" gumamnya yang masih terdengar berat suaranya, khas seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Matanya yang masih membiasakan dengan terang dari sinar mentari pagi, menangkap ada sebuah memo di samping meja yang menggantung menghadapnya.

**_Kalau sudah bangun, cepatlah mandi. Kau harus ke kantor, kan?._**

**_Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di dapur. Selesai mandi nanti langsung ke ruang makan saja. Jangan tidur lagi, Kris!_**

Kris tersenyum membacanya. Sepertinya Lay mengetahui kebiasaannya yang senang sekali dengan namanya tidur.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kris segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kantor, mengambil kunci mobil juga tas kerjanya. Tangannya juga menenteng jas kerja, ia sengaja tidak memakainya karena ia ingin sang istri lah yang memakaikannya.

Tahukah, sejak tadi Kris tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Entah kenapa, sepanjang pagi ini ia selalu terfikirkan Lay. Terlebih lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan memo dari Lay.

"ya Tuhan. Kris, kau mengejutkan ku" ucap Lay yang saat berbalik untuk menaruh piring ke meja makan, ia melihat Kris yang tengah tersenyum aneh ke arahnya.

"kau sudah selesai?"

"ne" jawabnya, kemudian berbalik menuju washtaffle.

"kau mau ke mana?"

"mencuci peralatan yang ku gunakan memasak tadi" Lay masih menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali muncul karena melihat Kris pagi ini. Jujur saja, rasanya ia ingin menendang Kris jauh-jauh karena sudah membuat dirinya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria ini.

"makanlah dulu!"

"a-aku belum lapar"

"setidaknya temani suamimu makan, Lay" oke, Lay tidak dapat berkutik. Mau tak mau ia harus menuruti permintaan Kris. Dan apa tadi? Suami? Pipi Lay kembali merona mendengarnya.

Awalnya memang hanya menemani Kris sarapan, tapi dengan paksaan dari Kris, akhirnya Lay mau juga sarapan bersama dengannya pagi ini. Lagi pula, makan bersama akan terasa lebih nikmat, bukan?

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kris bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Lay sudah bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia jauh dari orang yang membuatnya deg degan terus sejak tadi.

"Lay"

"ne?" sang istri menoleh dan segera menghampiri Kris yang sudah berdidi dekat sofa.

"ini! Tolong pakaikan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lay, Kris sudah memberikan jas kerjanya pada Lay dan merentangkan tangannya.

"m-mwo?"

"ayolah"

Lagi-lagi Lay tidak bisa menolak. Mata elang itu menariknya jauh dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya, Kris benar-benar menghilangkan seluruh kesadaran Lay.

"s-sudah Kris" ucapnya setelah selesai memakaikan Kris jas, mengancinginya dan juga tentunya menahan perasaan gugup dijarak yang sedekat ini dengan Kris.

Kris tetap tersenyum sedari tadi. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai tingkah malu-malu istrinya yang terlihat sangat manis. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak pernah mengenal wanita dengan lebih, karena ia tidak pernah tau kalau ternyata wanita benar-benar merupakan pelengkap bagi kehidupan pria.

"terima kasih" ucap Kris. Kemudian memberika kecupan di kening wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah Kris pergi, wanita tersebut masih mematung dengan kedua mata yang tetap membulat terkejut.

"aku bisa gila" gumamnya dengan tangan kanan yang menyentuh tempat dimana ia mendapatkan ciuman dari suaminya pagi ini.

.

Hari ke hari hubungan antara Kris dan juga Lay sebagai suami-istri tidak lagi sebeku dulu saat mereka baru saling mengenal.

Lay yang awalnya mengira bahwa Kris adalah pribadi yang angkuh dan juga dingin tapi ternyata memiliki sisi humoris yang aneh, tapi itu cukup menghibur –menurut Lay.

Lay juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kris senang sekali menjahilinya, selain itu Kris selalu saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Berbeda sekali saat ia bersama kekasihnya dulu.

"Kris" panggil Lay dari luar kamar.

"ne. masuk saja!" mendengar sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar, Lay pun berani untuk memasuki kamar tersebut.

Ia malihat Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia tidak tahu persis apakah Kris sedang mengetik pesan atau sedang bermain, karena pria tersebut memunggunginya.

Karena merasa tidak ingin menganggu kegiatan Kris, ia pun lebih memilih untuk mendekat hingga sekarang ia sudah berada di belakang tubuh kekar Kris yang hanya terbalut piyama berwarna putih.

"Kris"

"Whoaaaaaaaa" Pria tersebut menoleh masih dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, tidak sengaja tubuhnya menyenggol Lay hingga wanita tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dari berdirinya.

"eo? Kenapa butt ku tidak sakit?" gumam Lay yang masih dengan matanya yang terpejam karena terkejut dan merasa sudah pasrah jika kan terjatuh. Tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari tubuh bagian pinggangnya dan juga… ia merasa ada nafas seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya.

**_Memang yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu belum tentu semua orang rasakan._**

**_Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa semua yang berasal dari mata akan menimbulkan rasa yang berbeda pada hati setiap yang melihatnya._**

**_Cinta turut larut ke dalamnya._**

"ada apa?"

"ne?" Lay terlihat seperti orang bodoh, sekarang.

Bahkan ia masih betah berada dengan posisi seperti itu. Dengan dirinya yang hampir terjatuh dan tangan Kris yang menahan tubuhnya.

"ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" ulang Kris mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Lay yang sepertinya mendadak rontok/?

"a-ah itu…" akhirnya Lay kembali berdiri dengan tegap dan agak mundur sedikit dari depan Kris. Itu terlalu dekat jika ia tetap berada dalam jarak yang tadi.

"kau lihat novelku?"

"novel yang mana?"

"judulnya isangjeogin nampyon, semacam suami idaman. Cover bukunya berwarna abu-abu muda dan putih. Kau lihat tidak?"

"ti-tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Memang terakhir, kau taruh di mana?" kini Kris yang gugup. Karena ialah yang mengambil bukunya tanpa izin.

"aku lupa"

"mungkin kau pinjamkan pada temanmu?"

"begitu ya? coba nanti ku tanyakan xiumin dan luhan, mereka berdua memang sudah seminggu ini mengincar novelku yang itu" Kris bernafas lega mendengarnya. Ternyata istrinya benar-benar polos.

"um… kalau boleh tau, dari mana kau dapat inspirasi untuk menulis novel 'suami idaman'? memangnya sebelum kau menikah denganku, kau sudah memiliki namja chingu, ya?" Lay bersumpah, ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kris ucapkan selama mereka menikah.

"ne, aku memilikinya. Tapi kemudian kami berpisah karena pernikahan ini. Sebenarnya bukan karena dia aku menulis novel tersebut. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan bagaimana rata-rata kriteria calon suami yang banyak diidam-idamkan oleh setiap wanita" Kris hanya mengangguk-anggguk mengerti.

Sebenarnya hatinya sedikit terasa sakit saat Lay mengiyakan mengenai dirinya yang sudah pernah memiliki kekasih, tapi ia bersyukur karena saat ini Lay sudah putus dengannya. Walau sebenarnya ia juga sedikit tidak tega mendengar bahwa mereka putus karena pernikahan Lay dengan dirinya.

"maaf. Karena ibuku, kalian jadi berpisah"

"tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, kami juga masih berteman baik sampai sekarang" jawab Lay dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"sejauh aku mengenalnya hingga sekarang, dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakak laki-lakiku sendiri. Jadi saat dia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku takut menyakitinya. Syukurlah ada tawaran menikah dari ibumu, jadi aku bisa lepas dari ikatan berpacaran dengan joonmyun oppa" jelasnya

"ah, kenapa aku jadi cerita seperti ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kris hanya memandanginya lekat dari tadi.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"merasa Kris susdah mulai tidak asik untuk diajak berbicara, Lay memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"tunggu" Lay yang ingin berbalik pun tidak jadi.

"daddy meminta kita berdua untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya, besok malam"

"jinjja?"

"ne, eomma dan appa juga ada"

"baiklah"

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Lay dan Kris baru saja makan malam bersama keluarga mereka berdua di kediaman kedua orang tua Kris. Ada kedua orang tua Kris dan juga kedua orang tua Lay. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang, hanya sesekali gurauan mengenai 'anak' yang mampu membuat Kris dan Lay kebingungan sendiri harus bagaimana menjawabnya.

Terlebih lagi ibunya Kris mengatakan "Lay kan sudah memilih untuk keluar dari kantornya, jadi tidak akan terlalu membuatnya lelah. Lagi pula, seharusnya kau kurangi waktumu di kantor agar bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan istrimu, Kris".

Selain itu, Kris juga sejak tadi memikirkan mengenai usul ayahnya dan ayah mertuanya mengenai mengambil cuti untuk berbulan madu. Apakah ia harus melakukannya? Oh, Kris masih mempertimbangkan untuk menyentuh Lay lebih jauh lagi, ia tidak mau jika nanti mereka mempunyai anak tanpa ada rasa di salah satu pihak.

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian jadi mengenakan piyama. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap satu malam atas permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"belum" jawabnya singkat

Sebenarnya bukan karena tidak mengantuk, tapi Lay masih teringat saat kali pertama mereka tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Saat… mereka juga berciuman.

Berulang kali Lay menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak teringat hal memalukan malam itu. Bagaimana bisa ia juga sampai menikmati ciuman tersebut?. Pabo!

"a-aku… tidur di bawah saja" Kris berjalan menuju lemari, mencari kasur lipat untuk ia tidur.

"tidak Kris. Aku tidak mau kalau mommy dan daddy melihat kau tidur di bawah sedangkan aku tidur di atas. Mereka akan menganggap bahwa kita sedang bermusuhan"

"baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di satu ranjang untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah kejadian malam dimana Kris kepergok mencium Lay secara diam-diam.

Kamar sudah di kunci, cahaya lampu kamar juga sudah berganti dengan lampu yang dengan penerangannya sangat minim dari atas meja sana.

Mereka berdua juga sudah berada di bawah selimut yang sama. Tiba-tiba saja Lay merasa Kris bergeser mendekat ke arahnya yang tidur membelakangi Kris.

"Kris?" Lay cukup terkejut saat merasa ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku ingin seperti ini. Boleh, kan?" pinta Kris dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

Lay mengangguk mengiyakan, tubuh belakangnya juga sedikit ia rapatkan pada Kris agar lebih dekat dengan dada kekar Kris.

Tangan Kris sedikit menyibak rambut hitam Lay, menampakkan telinga kiri Lay dan juga leher putih mulus di hadapan Kris. Pria tersebut sedikit memberikan kecupan pada pundak Lay, membuat wanita tersebut merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

"selamat tidur"

"um selamat tidur juga"

Keduanya tertidur dengan tetap berada posisi yang seperti itu, ditambah bibir Kris yang tak ingin lepas dari tengkuk leher Lay.

Suasana kamar malam itu terasa begitu nyaman dan sejuk melihat sepasang suami istri yang saling berbagi pelukan untuk sampai ke alam mimpi mereka.

Sungguh suasana yang romantis. Persis seperti yang Kris baca.

.

Pagi ini kicauan burung melengkapi keceriaan di rumah keluarga Wu yang sedang dipenuhi oleh seluruh saudara mereka.

Choi Siwon, anak dari kakaknya ibu Kris sedang datang berkunjung. Mendengar bahwa Kris berada di sana, Siwon yang memang sedang tidak sibuk, menyempatkan dirinya beserta anak dan istrinya unuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Wu tersebut, terlebih lagi Kris membawa istrinya.

Kedua anak Kris bernama Minho dan Sulli. Mereka sedang betah bermain bersama Kris dan juga Lay sejak tadi. Cukup aneh, keduanya dapat dengan mudah akrab dengan Kris. Padahal dulu Sulli sangat takut jika bertemu Kris.

"aunty suka main boneka, tidak?" tanya Sulli yang berada di pangkuan Lay sambil memainkan boneka barbie nya.

"suka, dulu aunty punya banyak sekali boneka unicorn. Sekarang juga aunty masih suka membelinya, tapi tidak sesering waktu aunty dulu kecil" bocah berumur lima tahun itu hanya mengangguk lucu.

Semua orang rumah yang melewati ruang depan tv pasti akan tersenyum sendiri melihat kebersamaan mereka berempat. Lay yang memangku Sulli dan Kris yang memangku Minho, mereka berdua duduk di lantai dengan beralaskan karpet. Keempatnya mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda. Benar-benar sudah seperti keluarga bahagia.

Tidak seperti biasanya, si jahil Minho duduk anteng di pangkuan Kris. Oh tapi tunggu dulu, matanya terus melirik ke tas berwarna pink yang berada di depan Sulli. Dapat terbaca, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dari hasil otak si kecil Minho yang jahil.

Kedua kaki Minho sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan aksinya. Dan dalam hitungan ke tiga, ia sudah berhasil lari dengan membawa kabur tas kecil milik Sulli..

"HUWAAAAAAAAA….. TAS SULLI~~~~~" teriak gadis tersebut saat melihat tasnya diambil oleh sang kakak.

"YAK! Choi Minho! Kembalikan tas adikmu!" Kris berlari untuk mengejar Minho.

Sementara itu Lay merasa kebingungan atara ingin menenangkan Sulli atau menyusul Kris yang sedang mengejar Minho.

Bersyukur keberuntungan berpihak pada Minho. Kibum- istri dari Siwon, menghampiri Lay yang mencoba terus untuk menenangkan Sulli yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Lay menyerahkannya pada Kibum dan segera berlari ke arah tadi Minho pergi. Ia khawatir jika Kris akan memarahi anak tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, Minho hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang mencari kesenangan masa kanak-kanaknya.

Setelah mutar-mutar mencari keberadaan Minho dan Kris, akhirnya Lay menghentikan pencariannya/?. Ia melihat kedua pria tampan tersebut tengan bercanda-canda di taman samping rumah. Rupanya Kris sedang memberi pelajaran pada Minho dengan mengelitikinya, hingga bocah kecil tersebut tidak berhenti tertawa dengan tubuhnya yang duduk di atas rumput yang lebat.

Lay tersenyum manis. 'apakah kami akan memiliki keluarga seperti itu?' batinnya ragu.

"uwoooo"

Bruk

Lay yang terlalu fokus untuk berjalan mendekati Kris dan Minho, tiba-tiba tersandung batu dan jatuh terduduk di dekat semak-semak. Mendengar ada seseorang yang menjerit, Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengelitiki Minho.

"Lay" Setelah ia tahu siapa yang terjatuh, ia segera berlari untuk Lay.

"Lay-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Kris. Ia mencoba untuk membantu Lay berdiri, namun tubuh istrinya tersebut tiba-tiba pingsan. Membuatnya panik seketika.

"Lay! Lay! Bangunlah! Lay…" ucap Kris terus menerus.

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap ada banyak darah yang keluar mengaliri betisnya yang sepertinya terluka akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Minho! Bilang pada semuanya kalau uncle dan aunty ke rumah sakit. Uncle pakai mobil daddy mu, ya!" setelah berpesan pada Minho yang masih berada di sana, Kris segera membawa tubuh Lay menuju mobil Siwon yang terparkir di dekat mereka dan segera melajukan mobil tersebut ke rumah sakit.

Kris terus gelisah di sepanjang perjalanan, matanya terus melirik ke arah Lay yang tak kunjung bangun dari pingsannya. Semakin lama wajah cantik istrinya tersebut terlihat semakin pucat, hingga ia menangkap betis Lay yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah.

"kenapa darahnya tidak berhenti?" ia menepikan mobil tersebut sebentar untuk mengecek keadaan betis Lay.

Diambilnya sapu tangan dari sakunya kemudian ia menempelkannya pada tempat yang luka, tempat dimana darah terus saja keluar. Ia mengambil kain yang sepertinya syal tipis milik Kibum. Kemudian mengikatnya di bagian yang tertututpi oleh sapu tangan Kris.

"setidaknya dengan begini, darah tidak mengalir terlalu deras"

Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya sekitar kurang dari dua menit kemudian, Kris yang dibantu oleh suster pihak rumah sakit, membawa Lay ke ruang unit gawat darurat.

.

Acara kumpul bersama keluarga menjadi mengharukan dengan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti ini.

Kris berjalan gontai dan terlihat lemah keluar dari ruang dokter menuju ruang UGD, dimana Lay tengah berada di dalamnya. Kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Lay berada di depan pintu ruangan, menunggu Kris datang dengan kabar dari sang dokter.

"Kris, apa kata dokter?" tanya ibunya. Semuanya sangat khawatir karena wajah Kris begitu tidak meyakinkan bahwa ia membawa kabar baik.

"Lay sakit"

"sakit?"

"hemophilia dan bleed disorder" kedua orang tua Kris terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka memang sedikit tahu tentang hemophilia, yakni sejenis peyakit yang sangat sukar berhenti jika si penderita terluka. Tapi, bleed disorder? Penyakit ini masih asing ditelinga kedua mereka berdua.

"bleed disorder itu penyakit apa?" Kris terdiam. Fikiranya masih meLayang memikirkan Lay yang ia lihat begitu lemah di dalam sana.

"kelainan darah"

Kedua orang tua Kris yang berdiri melihat sang anak yang begitu frustasi di depan pintu ruangan, menoleh saat mendengar ayah Lay buka suara mengenai kondisi penyakit Lay.

"hemophilia yang membuat darahnya terus keluar, akan menjadikannya kehabisan darah. Sedangkan bleed disorder yang ia derita, membuat darahnya tidak cocok untuk mendapatkan donor dari orang lain meskipun golongan darahnya sama. Ia harus mendapatkan donor dari yang memiliki tipe darah yang sama dengannya…" kedua orang tua Kris kembali duduk dekat kedua orag tua Lay.

"… dulu, ia pernah mengalami hal yang sangat pahit dalam hidupnya, aku hampir saja membuat nyawanya meLayang" ayah Lay mulai mengenang masa lalu Lay.

"Lay lahir dengan satu orang gadis mungil yang sangat cantik juga. Lixing, namanya Zhang Lixing. Tubuhnya jauh lebih lemah dari Lay, hingga di usianya yang beru beberapa minggu, ia pergi meninggalkan Lay untuk tetap menjalani hidup bersama kami. Sejak saat itu, aku mendidiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang yang ku ajarkan lewat ketegasan. Aku sangat menginginkan sekali agar ia bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Setiap hari, aku rela bekerja keras untuk membiayai Lay kursus menyanyi. Dari 100% waktu belajarnya, aku menjadikan 30% untuk ia belajar umum, dan sisanya untuk belajar seni tarik suara. Selain memang aku begitu ingin meneruskan bakatku pada Lay, anak tersebut juga memang mencintai dunia tarik suara. Hingga suatu hal yang menghambatnya memasuki dunia tarik suara terjadi" Kris menoleh. Dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Lay yang sedang berbagi cerita.

"saat usianya menginjak 13 tahun, amandel di tenggorokannya semakin membesar dan harus di lakukan operasi pemotongan agar tidak semakin membahayakan pita suaranya. Sebelum operasi, pihak rumah sakit melakukan pengecekkan kesehatan pada Lay. Hasilnya mengatakan bahwa putri kami yang sangat cantik itu, menderita hemophilia dan bleed disorder. Dokter menyarankan agar terapi untuk mengecilkan amandel tersebut, tapi ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun. Saat itu, keinginanku terhadap karier Lay begitu memuncak, hingga aku memilih jalan yang salah…" tangan-tangan halus sang istri mencoba menenangkan ayah Lay yang menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang bisa saja menetes sewaktu-waktu di hadapan kedua orang tua Kris.

"aku tetap memilih jalan operasi" ungkapnya. Kris yang sejak tadi ikut menyimak cerita dari ayah mertuanya, kembali memfokuskan menatap istrinya yang terbalut degan berbagai peralatan medis rumah sakit.

"dan ia koma selama berhari-hari. Sejak saat itu, aku mengerti arti kehilangan. Keberadaannya adalah segalanya untuk kami, seandainya saat itu aku tidak memutuskan agar dokter untuk mengoperasinya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mengalaminya" ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Bahkan semua yang berada di sana perlahan mulai meneteskan air mata haru, turut larut dalam duka yang pernah Lay alami.

Ayah Lay benar, keberadaan Lay adalah segalanya. Kris yang pada awalnya merasa nyaman bersama dengan Lay, sedikit demi sedikit rasa ingin melindungi Lay begitu besar. Ia selalu ingin bersama dengan Lay, bahkan ia juga senang karena yang berhasil memiliki Lay adalah dirinya, bukan kekasihnya yang bernama joonmyun itu, meskipun melalui jalan perjodohan, tapi ia senang.

Dan kini, rasa nyaman yang menjadi rasa ingin melindungi berubah kembali, rasa tersebut semakin tumbuh besar hingga benih-benih kasih yang ia tanam berbuah menjadi cinta. Ia bernjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan menjaga Lay selama istrinya tersebut di rumah sakit sampai ia tersadar, kembali ke rumah, hingga selamanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

.

Salah suasana rumah sakit besar, tepatnya di kamar seorang pasien bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing, masih terlihat seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seorang wanita yang masih saja betah tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Seorang pria yang dengan setianya selalu membawa bunga-bunga segar yang kemudian ia letakkan di dekat jendela, agar sang pujaan hati bisa menghirup kesegaran tanaman meskipun tidak dalam kondisi sadar.

Kris tak pernah henti-hentinya selalu berdoa atas kesadaran Lay. Ia bersyukur, karena kemarin, dokter menyatakan bahwa istrinya tersebut telah melewati masa kritis. Dan saat ini hanya tinggal pemulihan tenaga agar ia bisa kembali sadar. Mungkin ini semacam tidur tambahan?

Sepasang mata tajamnya terus saja menatapi wajah Lay yang masih saja terlihat cantik dibalik warna kulitnya yang sedikit pucat.

"kau sangat cantik hari ini" ucap Kris.

Ia selalu mengatakan ini setiap bertemu dengan sang istri yang masih belum tersadar sejak pingsannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia akan duduk di kursi samping kiri Lay tertidur, kemudian tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Lay yang sesekali ia cium, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menyisir kecil helaian rambut halus Lay yang hitam.

Selain itu, Kris akan terus mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Lay agar segera sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia rindu tatapan polos Lay, ia juga rindu masakan Lay, bahkan ia rindu seluruh perhatian Lay.

"Lay! Sadarlah Lay!, bangunlah! Aku tahu kau kuat, aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang tidak mudah menyerah. Aku merindukanmu, Lay. Jeongmal bogosipeo"

Ia mengecup bibir Lay setelah membisikkan kata-kata penyemangatnya pagi ini. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Lay. "aku mencintaimu, Yixing-ah" bisiknya.

**_'_****_eonni?' ia terkejut saat tengah melihat-lihat dunia yang baru ia temui dan ternyata ada seseorang yang tak begitu asing untuknya sedang memetik bunga di sekitar taman yang indah itu._**

**_'_****_Yixing-ie' sosok wanita tersebut berlari mendekatinya_**

**_'_****_Lixing eonni. Ah, Yixing rindu pada eonni'_**

**_Perkenalan dalam pertemuan kembali antara dua wanita cantik terkesan begitu singkat namun terasa kehangatan yang menjalar ke semuanya. Membuat bunga-bunga yang ada di taman tersebut semakin mekar merekah warnanya._**

**_'_****_wah, eonni~ rumah ini indah sekali. Yixing juga ingin tinggal di sini' jeritnya terkagum-kagum saat telah menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah sang kakak._**

**_'_****_tidak boleh. Yixing tidak boleh tinggal di sini, Yixing belum waktunya untuk berada di sini' sosok itu tersenyum dan menghampiri sang adik yang tengah menatap bunga-bunga di vas bunga. 'ini, minumlah dulu'._**

**_'_****_tapi Yixing suka berada di sini. Yixing ingin bersama eonni. Oh ya, eomma sama appa juga merindukan eonni. Kenapa eonni tidak pernah pulang?' ucapnya kemudian mencicipi minuman buatan sang kakak. Bibirnya kembali mengulasa senyum saat merasakan betapa lezatnya minuman tersebut._**

**_'_****_itu siapa?' keduanya memandang seorang pria tampan yang tengah sibuk dekat kebun buah._**

**_'_****_suamiku'_**

**_'_****_tampan. Seperti bidadara. Tapi suami Yixing juga tidak kalah tampannya'_**

**_'_****_Yixing-ie sudah memiliki suami?'_**

**_'_****_um. Eomma menjodohkan kami'_**

**_'_****_kalian dijodohkan?'_**

**_'_****_iya. Karena sudah terlanjur menikah, Yixing menjalaninya dengan sungguh-sungguh' ia tersenyum membayangkan sosok pria yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menyandang status sebagai suaminya._**

**_'_****_lalu?'_**

**_'_****_lalu apa?' ia tidak mengerti maksud sang kakak_**

**_'_****_apa sekarang kau mencintainya?' ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti tersenyum._**

**_'_****_ne' jawabnya hampir seperti bisikan. Sosok dihadapannya menanggapi sikap sang adik dengan tersenyum simpul. Ternyata adiknya ini sudah besar juga._**

**_'_****_kalau begitu, kembalilah!'_**

**_'_****_tidak. Eonni tidak mau bersama Yixing, ya?' raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal karena harus berpisah dengan sang kakak._**

**_'_****_bukan begitu. Eomma, appa dan suamimu pasti sedih jika kau terlalu lama di sini. Kalau sudah waktunya, Yixing pasti akan kembali ke sini. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu' sosok tersebut membelai lembut rambut panjang yang indah milik adiknya. Senyum bak malaikat tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya._**

**_'_****_tapi eonni harus janji akan menunggu Yixing sampai Yixing datang lagi ke sini'_**

**_'_****_ne, eonni berjanji'_**

**_'_****_janji juga kalau eonni harus membawa Yixing keliling tempat ini sampai Yixing puas. Yixing ingin melihat banyak taman bunga lagi yang indah' sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang begitu kekanakkan._**

**_'_****_iya, eonni berjanji, sayang. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di sini, bersama eomma, appa, kau dan juga suamimu tercinta itu' ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar kakaknya terdengar sepeti mengejeknya. Dia itukan suamiku, jadi tidak salah kalau aku mencintainya –batinnya._**

**_'_****_eonni benar, kan? Kau memang mencintainya, tadi kau sudah mengaku. Ternyata Yixing sudah dewasa, ya…'_**

**_'_****_aish… iya, iya. Yixing memang mencintai Kris'_**

Sepasang kelopak mata bergerak kecil, mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya baru di sekitarnya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Kelopak mata yang bergerak itu telah terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata indah yang sangat dirindukan oleh pria yang berada di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Saling berbagi rasa rindu yang sudah menumpuk tak terkira. Rasa tersebut telah melebur seiring dengan pandangan keduanya yang tidak kunjung berkedip.

"bogosipeo" ucap pria tersebut.

"Kris" ia tersenyum. Begitu bahagia saat mendapati ternyata orang pertama yang ia lihat setelah tidur panjangnya adalah sang suami.

Dipeluknya wanita yang masih terbaring lemah tersebut, menumpahkan rasa rindunya selama ini. 'kau memang kuat, Lay. Terima kasih telah kembali'

Ruangan Lay yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh rasa cemas dan sedih, kini berubah menjadi jutaan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan apapun. Keluarga Lay dan keluarga Kris satu persatu mendatangi kamar di tempat Lay di rawat. Ia sudah dipindahkan dari ruang UGD ke kamar khusus pasien kelas VVIP.

"nyonya Wu sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Jangan lupa untuk banyak menkonsumsi buah dan makanan yang memiliki banyak vitamin c. tenaganya belum pulih dengan sempurna" pesan sang dokter yang merawat Lay sejak ia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit ini.

"ne. terima kasih banyak, euisa seonsaengnim"

Mereka berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah. Lay tidak begitu senang untuk berlama-lama berada di rumah sakit. Bau rumah sakit itu aneh –menurutnya. Sehingga Kris meminta pada dokter untuk membawa Lay pulang, lagi pula kondisinya sudah cukup baik berada di rumah.

Lay merasakan ada yang berbeda hari ini, ia mencium aroma berbeda dari sosok namja yang berjalan di sampingnya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah dimana ada tangan besar yang menggenggam erat tangannya, terasa begitu hangat.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kris yang mendapati Lay terus saja melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang berpegangan.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat, aku sudah rindu rumah" keduanya kembali berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mengantakan mereka ke rumah.

Seingat Lay, semenjak ia sadar, Kris berubah menjadi hangat. Walaupun hanya seperti mengantarkan sarapan dan membawakan makanan lainnya, mengupaskan buah untuknya, membeli bunga setiap hari dan menaruhnya di dekat jendela, juga memberikan sentuhan hangat di punggung tangannya setiap ia ingin tertidur. Lay suka perubahan ini.

Dan sekarang, di sepanjang mereka berjalan untu keluar dari rumah sakit, Kris terus menggenggam tangan Lay. Mereka terus berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, bahkan saat berada di dalam mobil pun, Kris tetap memegang tangannya.

"Kris" panggilnya, Kris menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum. Tangan yang satunya lagi ia pakai untuk membelai pipi halus Lay.

"kau cantik sekali hari ini" ucap Kris. Lay menunduk malu, Kris selalu mengatakan hal ini setiap hari.

"kita sudah sampai" sang supir menginterupsi kegiatan mesra dua sejoli yang masih terbalut kerinduan.

.

Rumah kediaman pasangan Kris dan Lay yang biasanya selalu sepi dirasakan oleh Lay, kini terlihat begitu ramai. Banyak yang mengunjungi rumah mereka untuk menyambut kepulangan Lay yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, sekaligus acara kumpul keluarga.

Siwon, Kibum dan kedua anaknya juga datang. Mereka ingin meminta maaf, kalau saja tidak menitipkan Minho, pasti hal ini tidak akan menimpa Lay.

"ayo cepat!, Minho harus minta maaf pada Lay aunty" titah Kibum pada anak pertamanya.

Anak laki-laki bernama Minho tersebut berjalan menghampiri Lay yang sedang bermain boneka bersama Sulli, adiknya.

"Minho? Kenapa berdiri di sana? Ayo ke sini! Kita main bersama-sama" Lay yang tidak melihat bergerakan apapun dari Minho yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik dapur, memilih untuk mendekati anak tersebut. Lay tahu, anak ini sepertinya merasa bersalah.

"aunty~" rengeknya. Lay menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Minho.

"iya. Kenapa sayang?" Minho dengan cepat memeluk wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE….. Minho minta maaf, aunty. Minho salah. Karena Minho, aunty di suntik dokter… huweee Minho minta maaf" Minho menjerit menungkapkan rasa bersalahnya.

Sebenarnya Lay ingin sekali tertawa mendengar permintaan maaf si kecil Minho ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Wanita macam apa yang menertawkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis bersalah?.

"aunty sudah memaafkan Minho"

"hiks.. hikss.. jeongmal?" Lay mengangguk kemudian menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi gembul Minho.

"iya. Tapi Minho jangan menangis lagi, aunty jadi ikut sedih kalau Minho menangis" dengan cepat tangan-tangan kecilnya menghapus kasar air matanya tersebut.

"Minho sudah tidak menangis. Gomawo, aunty" mereka berpelukan lagi. "Minho janji tidak akan nakal lagi".

Ibu Lay dan ibu Kris memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kris dan Lay. Sementara itu, suami-suami mereka memilih untuk pulang, karena masih ada yang harus mereka siapkan untuk esok bekerja, sehingga sore tadi kedua suami ibu Kris dan Lay sudah pulang lebih dulu.

Tersisa tiga ibu yang masih terlihat sangat muda yang sedang asyik mengobrol –ibu Kris, ibu Lay dan juga Kibum. Ketiganya tengah membahas bagaimana jika sendainya Kris dan Lay memiliki anak?.

Dua pria yang memiliki kadar ketampanan berlebih sedang berbincang-bincang juga di depan rumah, ditemani kopi dan beberapa camilan. Terkadang mereka membahas pekerjaan, klient-klient dan investor yang menyenangkan dan menyebalkan hingga mereka juga membahas istri mereka.

"hyung, aku ke dalam dulu ya. air ku habis" ucap Kris

Kris memasuki rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Minho dan juga Sulli yang sedang menunggu untuk menerima suapan apel yang Lay kupas. Kris tersenyum melihat Lay yang begitu dekat dengan keponakannya itu.

Namun ia behenti saat mengingat sesuatu. Ia kembali menoleh untuk melihat kearah Lay, Minho, Sulli.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kris dengan cemas dan mendatangi mereka bertiga yang diliputi tanda tanya.

"aku sedang mengupas buah untuk Minho dan Sulli"

"mengupas buah? Kau fikir pisau itu tidak bahaya?" tangannya menunjuk tangan Lay yang memegang pisau kupas kecil yang tadi sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk mengupas apel.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mengupas buah, Kris" Lay tidak menerti maksud Kris yang tiba-tiba datang dan memarahinya hanya karena sebuah pisau.

"aishh… sudahlah" Kris pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Lay yang masih diliputi kebingungan.

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan Kris barusan, bergegas menuju ruang tamu, dan mereka hanya mendapati Lay yang sedang memegang buah apel dan juga pisau, sedangkan Sulli dan Minho kembali pada dunia mereka berdua.

"Lay-ah, ada apa dengan Kris?" tanya Kibum.

"entah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia tiba-tiba marah karena aku mengupaskan buah untuk Minho dan Sulli. Semakin hari sikapnya semakin aneh, seperti terlalu possessive padaku" ungkap Lay.

Ibu Kris dan ibu Lay tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Lay, sebenarnya semuanya juga merasa seperti itu, Kris seperti member perhatian yang sangat berlebih pada Lay.

"kau tahu? Bahkan saat kau belum sadarkan diri semenjak pingsan karena terjatuh itu, dia tidak pernah mau pulang ke rumah. Dia selalu menjagamu dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, terkadang hanya tidur tidak lebih dari satu jam. Dia bahkan tidak akan pernah ingat makan jika tidak ada yang membawakannya makan dan memaksanya untuk memakannya" ucap ibu Kris. Ia senang, sepertinya anak satu-satunya tersebut mulai menyayangi Lay.

"jinjja?"

"ne. mommy tahu, dia pasti melakukan semua ini atas dasar sesuatu"

"sesuatu? Apa itu?" ibu Kris tersenyum dan menyentuh helaian halus rambut Lay.

"cinta. Kris perlahan sudah mulai mencintaimu, Lay sayang"

"tapi kalau bukan karena itu bagaimana?"

"perasaan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya selalu kuat. Percayalah!" ucap ibu Kris meyakinkan. Lay kemudian menatap sang eomma tercinta, meminta solusi darinya.

"masuklah!, temui Kris. Pasti dia seperti itu karena terlalu khawatir" Lay mengangguk menyanggupi.

Meskipun ia masih bingung dan belum terlalu percaya mengenai yang dibicarakan oleh ibu mertuanya, tapi Lay tetap menemui Kris. Ia juga tidak mau jika Kris mendiamkan dirinya seperti awal mereka menikah, itu sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Lay membuka pintu kamar Kris, dan ia tidak mendapati siapapun berada di sana. Lay yakin betul kalau Kris tadi memasuki kamarnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?

Merasa belum puas dengan apa yang ia lihat, Lay tetap mencari Kris di dalam kamar tersebut. Sampai ia melihat punggung kokoh seorang pria yang ia sangat tahu betul siapa orang tersebut tengah berdiri di balkon kamar.

"Kris" panggilnya.

Pris tersebut tidak memberikan respon apapun sebagai jawaban. Bahkan menolehpun tidak.

"Kris, maafkan aku" Lay semakin berjalan mendekati Kris. Tapi lagi-lagi Kris tidak menjawabnya. Matanya masih tetap menatap lurus ke arah depan.

Entah apa yang membuat Lay berani seperti ini. Hanya menuruti dorongan dari hatinya, Lay memeluk Kris dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di pinggang Kris. Membuat pria tersebut tersentak, terkejut.

"la-"

"ku mohon, Kris. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah seperti tadi" gumam Lay dengan wajah yang tenggelam di dalam punggung Kris.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Lay saat ini, betapa sangat manis.

Ia melepaskan tangan Lay dan berbalik menatap yeoja yang menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin saja ia malu atau….. entahlah.

"kau tahu? Sejak kau masuk rumah sakit kemarin, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kehilangan kehadiranmu" Kris mengangkat wajah Lay agar terbangun dari menunduknya.

"aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. Karena itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk melindungimu, akan ku usahakan agar terjadi sesuatu apapun terhadapmu…"

"Lay" ia membingkai wajah kai dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku ingin selalu hidup bersama denganmu…" Kris menjeda setiap kalimat yang ingin ia ungkapkan sambil mengusap wajah cantik Lay yang kembali terlihat segar. Semuanya ia lakukan agar terkesan lebih romantis.

"aku mencintaimu"

Kedua pasang mata itu kembali saling menatap, memberikan keyakinan dan kepercayaan. Lay merasakan kenyamanan dan kedamaian dalam pandangan Kris. Lay merasa ada sesuatu dari tatapan Kris yang mengikatnya dengan kuat sehingga ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari ikatan ini.

Angin-angin sejuk yang mengiringi setiap langkah sang senja untuk pergi menjauh dari hari, semakin membuat suasana sepasang suami istri ini terkesan sangat romantis.

"maaf, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ku beri saat ini untuk agar terasa lebih romantis. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikanmu apa untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku"

Beberapa hari ini Kris memang sudah yakin dengan perasaannya, ia juga sudah berfikir dengan matang untuk mengatakannya pada Lay. Meskipun Kris sudah menikah, tapi ia tetap harus mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya.

Dan Kris membaca di dalam buku "isangjeog-in nampyeon" yang di tulis oleh Lay, di sana menyebutkan bahwa romantis dalam hubungan itu perlu, wanita akan merasa dipentingkan ketika mendapakan sesuatu yang romantic dari suaminya.

Inilah yang membuatnya galau/? (za gak ngerti arti galau dalam korea). Tadi, Siwon sudah memberikan saran padanya untuk membeli bunga, perhiasan atau kue kesukaan Lay. Tapi semua itu terdengar biasa saja bagi Kris. Jadi, ya seperti inilah akhirnya.

Lay sejak tadi hanya diam, bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi, setelah mendengar kata 'romantis' dari Kris, ia mengerti. Kris pasti sudah belajar banyak selama ini, sehingga pria berwajah bule tersebut menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka dan penyayang.

Telunjuk tangan Lay mengarah pada dada Kris, membuat Kris mengikuti bergerakan tangan yeoja di hadapannya ini. Lay memberikan jejak garis berbentuk hati di dada Kris, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis pada pria jangkung tersebut.

"romantis itu bukan apa yang kita berikan untuk pasangan. Tapi, kita bisa menggunakan sesuatu di sekitar kita untuk membuat suasana lebih terasa romantis, termasuk anggota tubuh kita" Lay kembali mempertemukan pandangannya dengan mata tajam milik Kris.

"jadi jawabannya?"

Yeoja tersebut hanya kembali tersenyum. Ia memegang pundak Kris dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai wajah pria tersebut.

"nado saranghae" bisiknya tepat sekali di hadapan wajah Kris. Kemudian ia memiringkan wajahnya.

Kris yang mengerti, lebih dulu menggapai bibir kissable milik sang istri. Ia senang, ternyata perasaannya juga terbalas.

Semuanya terluapkan seiring dengan kedua pasang bibir yang terus saja berpagut mesra, turut menyambut langit yang berubah menjadi gelap. Dan satu persatu lampu perumahan menyala, memberikan cahaya pada jalanan yang gelap dan juga memberikan kerlipan sinar yang membuat Kris dan Lay semakin menikmati malam ini.

"meskipun bukan cinta yang mempersatukan kita, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena lewat pernikahan ini aku dapat bertemu dengan cintaku. Ayo mulai semuanya dari awal" ucap Kris. Lay mengangguk setuju.

"kita mulai dari ciuman selamat pagi, ciuman selamat tidur, ciuman jika akan berpisah, dan…"

"kenapa semuanya berhubungan dengan ciuman? Kau mesum sekali, Kris" protes Lay sebelum Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"biarkan saja. aku juga ingin romantis seperti yang kau tulis di bukumu itu" jawab Kris enteng.

Kris menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, sementara itu Lay memukul kepala pria jangkung tersebut.

"yak! Jadi kau mengambil bukuku?" Lay marah, dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"ahehehe, maaf. Aku hanya ingin menjadi suami yang seperti kau idamkan, chagiya" Kris mengatakannya dengan sedikit merengek seperti anak kecil. Lay yakin dengan pasti, pasti wajah Kris sangat buruk saat merajuk seperti ini. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya memanah saat mendengar Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagiya'.

"maafkan aku, ya? maafkan suamimu ini" Kris membawa Lay ke dalam pelukannya. Mengurung tubuh kecil itu diantara sepasang tangannya.

"ne. aku maafkan"

"kalau begitu…." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"hiyaaaaaa Kris turunkan aku!" teriak Lay saat dengan tiba-tiba Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kris menghempaskan tubuh istrinya ke atas ranjang, kemudian ia juga mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga kini berada di atas tubuh Lay yang berbaring pasrah.

"m-mwonde?" tanya Lay gugup. Tangannya mencoba untuk menahan tubuh Kris agar tidak lebih dekat lagi dengan tuuhnya.

"hanya ingin melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri" jawab Kris. Lay tahu, pasti yang dimaksud Kris adalah sesuatu hubungan yang seperti malam pertama itu.

"aku ingin menagih malam pertamaku" bisik Kris di telinga Lay, membuat yeoja itu merinding disko/? (apa lagi nih merinding disko?)

"eungh~~ Kris, itu geli" Kris tersenyum setan saat mendengar wanita di bawahnya ini mendesah hanya karena ia membisikkan sesuatu yang disertai dengan nada yang seduktif.

Target selanjutnya dari penjamahan bibir seksi milik Kris adalah leher putih Lay yang panjang dan menggiurkan bagi mata Kris yang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu.

"ahhhhh~ god. Kris… ku…. Mo..hon….."

"apa?" Kris mendongak untuk melihat wajah Lay yang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"baiklah kalau kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun" ia kembali menjamah leher putih itu. Dan,,,,,

"aaaaaaaaakkhhh~ Kris… baik..lah" Lay menjerit.

Kris kembali menjauhi leher Lay. Menatap sebentar ke arah leher Lay yang sudah terukir tanda kemerahan hasil karya bibir Kris.

"baiklah untuk apa?" demi apapun, Lay ingin memukul wajah sok polos Kris.

"untuk malam pertama kita"

Kris tersenyum senang, Lay sudah memberinya lampu hijau untuk menjamah tubuh mulus di bawahnya lebih jauh lagi. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya untuk menggapai kembali leher putih yang menggiurkan milik Lay.

"chamkkan!"

"wae?" tanya Kris dengan suaranya yang sedikit lebih serak, sepertinya nafsu Kris memang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"tidak untuk leher, Kris"

"kenapa? Aku suka lehermu" rengeknya.

"hindari leher, atau kita tidak akan melakukannya sama sekali" ancam Lay. 'sejak kapan istriku pandai mengancam seperti ini?' Kris mengumpat dalam hati.

"okay okay. Bisa kita lanjutkan, sayang?" Kris mengerling nakal ke arah Lay. Lay mengiyakan dengan mengangguk malu.

Malam ini adalah malam yang pertama bagi keduanya bersatu di atas ranjang. Saling berbagi kasih dan sayang, saling mengungkapkan perasaan cinta yang mulai tumbuh membesar dan tentunya saling memuaskan keinginan untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain.

FIN

Thanks for reading ^_^

Mind to review?


End file.
